


Crow Girl

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	Crow Girl

Morgause sighed. Her heart ached. "I love you, mom. I visit you tomorrow again." This saying Morgause laid a rose on mom's grave. She stood up and wiped her tears. Then she saw something she had never seen before. Despite it being said so in poems and dark tales, she had never seen a crow on a cemetery before. The flock gathered on the trees around mom's final rest. Morgause searched her pockets and found a bisquit. Crushing it in her fist she fed the night watch with crumbs. The birds started to peck hungrily. Morgause watched them, their brittle beaks, their shiny feathers, their gleaming eyes...  
"They are adorabe, aren't they?" she heard. Rising her eyes she saw a tall creature of virtues, the pale maiden, her voice angelic, her beauty striking, her hair adorned with feathers. Morgause couldn't move a limb or say a word - she was paralyzed by such a divine picture, appearing in front of her. "The crows." Morgause nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off the lady... like if she was addicted to black hair and pale skin...  
"Who are you?" asked Morgause. "Me?" The girl smiled and spreaded her hands... spreaded her black crow wings. "I am your sister and your destiny." Morgause stood, stricken, but wide awake. "Morgana?" The crow girl nodded.  
"But... that's impossible," whispered Morgause. "Morgana had died before I was even born." The crow girl nodded again. "Yes... I'm just a dead little girl." Morgana hesitated. Then her lips slowly, carefully kissed Morgause. If nepenthe is so sweet, thought Morgause, then I don't want anything else. Morgana parted their lips: "But you cannot dwell in the sphere of the living anymore. I must carry you away."


End file.
